Les larmes de gloire
by crystal d'avalon
Summary: os hplv Harry aime Tom mais...


Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : song-fic

Couple : Harry/Tom

Disclaimer : Toute l'histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et la chanson 'Les larmes de gloire' est de Johnny Halliday

Note : Comme promis, en attendant la suite de « Quand Harry change de maison » (dont j'ai déjà écris 4 pages, je suis toute fière lol), voici un mini OS sur un couple que j'adore

Note2 : Pour tous les auteurs que je lis et que je review, pour l'instant j'ai au mieux 5-10 min par jour sur Internet (bien qu'en ce moment, c'est plutôt rien du tout) donc, je reviewerai dès que j'aurai à nouveau ma connexion promis !

Note3 : (je sais je sais c'est long, dsl) Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'aider à comprendre où est passée ma fic « le calme plat » ? Elle a pas été virée mais elle est plus dans les hp/lm --° Quelqu'un comprend ?

_**Les larmes de gloire**_

_J'aurais traversé des déserts_

_Franchis le mur d'un océan_

_Dis-moi ce que j'aurais pu faire_

_Aller jusqu'au bout de la Terre_

_Réécrit pour toi l'univers_

_Dis-moi ce que j'aurais pu faire_

Je ne suis plus le même, j'ai changé. À cause de toi, de moi, de Dumbledore, de tous.

Pourquoi moi, le Survivant, suis-je tombé amoureux de toi, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom ? Je ne sais même plus comment j'en suis arrivé à t'aimer. Le nombre de nos rencontres, ta nouvelle apparence, le fait que je sois gay, ton aura, … Quoi d'autre ? Beaucoup de choses mais je ne sais plus lesquelles.

Je t'aime, tu le sais. Tu m'aimes, je le sais.

_Ces larmes de gloire ont la couleur_

_De toutes les peurs_

_Ces larmes de peur ont une histoire_

_Faite des couleurs des jours sans gloire_

Comment pourrions-nous vivre cet amour quand on sait qui tu es et qui je suis ? Je me force à me dire que toi et moi, c'est voué à l'échec mais je n'arrive pas à faire une croix sur cette histoire.

_Je ne voulais pas d'autre chose_

_Que le goût d'une nuit dans tes bras_

_Ne fais pas semblant d'oublier_

_Les combats que j'ai dû livrer_

_Quand à la tête d'une armée_

_Vers tes maléfices je marchais_

Toi et moi, insouciants ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre le temps d'une nuit comme chaque fois. Mais nous ne pouvons pas oublier qui nous sommes et ce que nous nous sommes faits mutuellement. Pourtant j'aimerais tellement ! Tu crois qu'il y a un moyen ?

_Ces larmes de gloire ont la couleur_

_De toutes les peurs_

_Ces larmes de peur ont une histoire_

_Faites des couleurs des jours sans gloire_

Je n'ai plus envie de me battre contre toi mais que puis-je faire ?

_Sais-tu qu'au-delà des terreurs_

_Nous aurions vaincus des sommets_

_Rempli de cristal de Lumière_

_Et non pas de ces jours de colère_

_Hachés déchirés par la guerre_

_Dis-moi ce que j'aurais dû faire_

Pourrions-nous revenir en arrière ? Non, je le sais mais … Que faire ? Je ne peux quand même pas devenir mangemort et personne ne te pardonnerait ce que tu as fait. Pourtant je ne peux admettre que toi et moi ce soit fini. Je ne veux plus devoir te combattre dans une lutte où chaque sort que je te lance me fait plus de mal qu'à toi.

_Ces larmes de gloire ont la couleur_

_De toutes les peurs_

_Ces larmes de peurs ont une histoire_

_Faites des couleurs des jours d'espoir_

_Ces larmes ont la couleur_

_De toutes les peurs de notre histoire_

Tu sais j'ai pensé à me tuer mais je me suis dit qu'au final, les conséquences seraient les mêmes que si je me joignais à toi. La seule différence, c'est que je ne pourrais plus profiter de toi… et peut-être serais-tu triste…

« Donc ? »

« Donc Tom, est-ce qu'il y a assez de place dans ta chambre pour y mettre ma garde-robe ? »

« Bien sûr, et puis tu sais très bien quelle serait ma réaction, chaton » lui ajouta-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'emporter dans sa chambre.

Fin !

Ouais ! J'ai enfin écrit un HP/LV (ou TJ si vous préférez-)

Bon je sais, c'est minuscule comme longueur mais c'est juste une song-fic !

J'ai envie de faire d'autres HP/LM, HP/SS, HP/LV mais soit je termine d'abord ma fic en court soit ce ne seront que des OS mais si quelqu'un a une idée pour moi, je ne refuse pas

Gros bisous à toutes et tous !

Crystal-


End file.
